Dreaded Conference
by Asfa-DaughterofAthena
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go to the'r children's conference where a lot of unexpected things happen.(AN: First fanfic so please read. Story will be better than summary, I promise! Rated T for minor cursing )
1. Getting ready for the conference

Percy's P.O.V

I was getting ready for my children- Silena and Luke Jackson's school for parents. "Annabeth! I can't find my tie" I called out to my wife, Annabeth Jackson. "They're on the bed, honey!" she called back from downstairs. She was getting Silena ready.

Silena was just 5 years old with raven black hair in princess curls. She got my hair color and Annabeth's curls. Her eye color is a mixture of silvery grey and sea-green. They're gorgeous than ever. We named her Silena after our hero friend and surprisingly she is also Silena-like in other words 'girly'. I don't know get where she got that from, though. She's dyslexic and is diagnosed with ADHD like me and Annabeth, though she doesn't know about Camp Half-Blood.

And there's Luke who is 12 and is also named after our hero friend/enemy. Luke was a little hard to read. He has messy black hair like me and same eyes as Silena. Though he's more mature like his mom. He is also dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD. Annabeth and I decided on telling him about camp on his 13th birthday. And as usual he was ready to leave and was waiting for us on the cough reading a book in Ancient Greek.

I got ready just as Silena and Annabeth came in the room. "Daddy!" she exclaimed and jumped in my arms. I hugged my daughter back. She wore a pink shirt with a white/pink striped skirt and sandals with bows. "Hello, Sil" I said hugging her back. Annabeth smiled at us. She looked beautiful with a mid-thigh sleeveless grey dress and high heels. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she had little makeup with no jewelry except our engagement ring and camp necklace with surprising went good with her dress. Silena pulled back and said "Daddy, my teacher is waiting! Hurry up" and ran out of the room to possibly talk to Luke.

We were dropping Silena over at Thalia and Nico's. ( Artemis kicked Thalia out because Thalia was in love with Nico and now they both are married for 2 years). Annabeth came to me and I kissed her on lips. She smiled in the kiss and put her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist. "Dad! Mom" Luke called from the living room. We pulled apart. "Let's go Seaweed Brain" She said and we both went downstairs.

Luke wore simple sweat pants with a grey shirt. "Hey Luke" Annabeth said and ruffled his hair. " Hey sweetie" I said and picked Silena up. "Let's go Daddy! Aunt Thalia is waiting!" Silena said. Luke laughed " lil' girl, Aunt Thalia is coming to pick us up in an-" before he could finish his sentence Thalia and Nico stormed into the room." Thalia was so excited that she couldn't wait so we came in here to pick Luke and Silena up. Thalia loved Luke and Silena by heart. We also exchanged house keys for any emergencies. They both hugged Luke and Silena and Thalia also hugged Annabeth and Nico ant I shared a man-hug. "We told Luke we were coming, though" Thalia said. Annabeth looked at Luke " I was about to explain that" Luke explained. "Doesn't matter that Thals. Take the children. We're getting late." I said. Annabeth and I hugged Luke, Silena, Thalia and Nico last time because who knows what happens in demigod life. I turned to Annabeth and gave her a little peck in the lips before taking my car out.

"I am excited!" Annabeth said as we sat in the car.

"I'm nervous" I said. "You're always nervous on meetings. But still: Don't be nervous" Annabeth said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and turned the car out of the driveway to Roosevelt Elementary School.


	2. Silena's evil teacher

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewers: **_**Crazydasiy-in-tha-house**_** and **_**EnvyNV**_**. It was good to know you guys liked it. And also Percy and Annabeth's children are in different school for Silena is in kindergarten and Luke's in middle school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

When we reached Roosevelt Elementary, Percy as the gentleman he is opened the door and motioned me to come out. I pecked his cheek quickly and got out. "Here we go" Percy said and we went inside the school to Silena's class holding hands.

I knocked on her class-room door and a woman in her late thirties opened the door. "Come in" She said in a voice I heard somewhere. I looked at Percy and saw him looking a little unsure too. I had my dagger in my purse for any emergencies. We went in and saw that the classroom was way better than the teacher. It had all types of things children will need- Math charts, Alphabet letters, toys, well you get the idea. The room was pretty good for my baby Silena. The teacher told us to sit in the 2 chairs behind her desk. "I am Mrs. Thomas" She said in a scratchy voice that sent shivers through my back. I saw Percy was a little nervous too.

"Hello, I am Annabeth Jackson and this is my husband Percy Jackson" I said in my polite voice. "Ah Mr. Jackson. I heard so much about you and your water powers." Mrs. Thomas said. Instantly my hands went for my dagger and Percy's went for Riptide but none of us took our weapons out yet. "What do you mean?" Percy said for the first time since we came. "I mean this" The teacher said and turned into Empousa, a female vampire demon with a leg of bronze and a donkey's foot. Now Percy uncapped Riptide and I took my dagger out. "You killed my sisters Tammi and Kelli, Percy Jackson! Now I Jullie will take their revenge by killing you!" she hissed.

"You can't do anything, bitch" I cursed at her. "You can't defeat 2 super demigods, Jullie and I destroyed your sisters for good" Said Percy bravely. I am proud of him. "We will sent you to your sisters in the Underworld!" I said and ran at her. She bared her fangs but I knew better. Percy ran to attack from the front and I ran in the back. While she was after Percy to kill and take her revenge, I ran from the back and stabbed my celestial bronze dagger in her back. She turned into dust and vanished. I put my dagger away and ran at Percy and threw my arms around him. "I can't believe she was here!" I said after I pulled back. "We also need to go to Luke's school and this time we will be careful" Percy said. We checked ourselves in the mirror that hung in the wall. We looked okay after a little straightening our clothes. We went to the car and Percy kissed me before starting the car and going to Mistview Middle school hoping everything will be all right.

**A/N: So tell me if you liked it/hated it. There won't be any monsters in Luke's school but it will be really cool! Please review.**

**Percy: Do you think Luke's teacher would be good?**

**Me: You'll see the surprise later. And whoever does the disclaimer will get a cookie!**

**Annabeth: Asfa doesn't own us. Some Rick Riordan dude does!**

**Percy: Oh man!**


	3. Secret Spilled

**A/N: Hello! I am back with new chapter! Thanks again to my reviewers for reviewing. You guys are the best! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

Luke Jackson's P.O.V **(A/N: Didn't expect this,right?)**

"I wonder what Mom and Dad's doing" I said to Uncle Nico.

"They must be heading to your school" He replied looking at the watch. Suddenly Aunt Thalia came running. "Death Breath! Annabeth called me and said something important!" she said in one breath.

"Calm down Thalia." He said and turned to me "We will be back in a sec" He said and took Aunt Thalia out. It must be something important. As curious as I was, I followed them outside in their room. I know it's bad but still I was curious. If you knew Aunt Thalia, you'll get it. She's _never_ scared and she looked so terrified I couldn't stop myself.

"Nico! She came and just jumped on them!" I heard Aunt Thalia explain to Uncle Nico. This is just plain ridiculous for me. Now they'd say that Greek Gods are real. "Oh my gods! Are they okay?" Uncle Nico asked. "Yes they are. Lucky for them. Annie had her dagger and Perce had riptide with him" Aunt Thalia said. Wow! Mom had a dagger and what is Riptide? I need to talk to mom. "They are heading to Luke's school and they said they'll be careful" Aunt Thalia continued. "I hope s- Shh someone's hearing us!" uncle Nico said. Oops! Before I can run, the door flung opened and they came out wide eyed. I'm in big trouble.

Thalia's P.O.V

OH. MY. FREAKING. GODS! Luke heard us talk about the Julia or Julika or Ugh. The empousa. He heard it.

"What did you hear Luke?" Nico asked calmly. How can he be so calm in this situation! "I umm ah" Luke searched for words. How I could tell? Annabeth does this every time I find her spying on me. "Spill it, Luke" I said. "I heard you talk about somebody attacking Mom and Dad" Luke spilled. "And?" I asked because I knew he was hiding something. "And Mom having a dagger and Dad having something like Riptide" Luke said. He heard that much? My gods! Annie and Percy will kill me.

"Look Luke, dear. We'll explain everything after your parents come back. We promise. Until then please don't tell anyone not even Silena about what you heard" I said. Luke looked shocked. I knew he couldn't believe that he is not in trouble. "Also we don't want you going around spying on people" Nico said after seeing Luke's shocked face. "Okay but who will attack my parents?" Luke asked. "'We'll tell that later after your parents come" I said. "Please?" Luke said and gave us his best convincing look. Nico was about to fall for that but I interrupted "We can tell you but your parents deserve to tell you that. And now without anymore of your excuses. Go to Silena and play with her" I ordered. Luke grumbled but left.

"We have a lot of explaining to do" Nico said. I kissed him on the lips. "We'll get through it together" I said and pulled him towards the living room where the children were playing and drawing buildings and stuff. Today will be really tiring.

**So! How did you guys enjoy it? Review and tell me what you think. Also P.M me if you have any ideas. And ask questions if you have any. I'll be glad to answer them. Keep reviewing.**


	4. Flirty Teacher and Big News

**I'm back! Sorry to all my lovely readers, reviewers and all the people who likes this story. But now I'm continuing.**

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

As Percy and I walked in Luke's school, I'll admit, I was awed by the architecture. The architecture on the hallways and the floors resembled Greek mythology.

In the hallways, there were pictures of Medusa and Perseus (the real one from the mythology), Hercules doing 7 labors, Theseus killing the Minotaur and even Echo and Narcissus (Who Leo and Hazel claimed to have met before).

Percy was the one who checked the school before we sent Luke here and he told me about the Greek theme and I thought it was just regular type of architecture but this was amazing and very realistic! The principal of the school, Martinez Di Marco was a demigod son of Hephaestus, so I got the Greek theme of the school and I think one of my siblings from the Athena Cabin did the architecture here.

Percy smirked at my surprised expression, "I told you the architecture was amazing, Wise Girl. But you won't believe me"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain. I would never underestimate you again. But are you sure there isn't any monsters here?" I asked as we reached Luke's class-room.

"Leo and the whole Hephaestus Cabin made the walls of the school monster-proof as a gift for Martinez as he left Camp Half-Blood" Percy reassured me.

He knocked the door and after a minute a woman with dark curly hair in a half ponytail, (I envied her for her beautiful hair) blue eyes in a beautiful mid-thigh glittery strapless dress opened the door. She was beautiful and looked about only in her late twenties.

I was jealous, I'll admit. She smiled widely and somewhat flirtatious at Percy. I balled my fists but Percy didn't even seem to notice. She motioned us to come inside. "Hey I'm Daphne Alessa but you can call me Daphne" 'Daphne' said.

"Hello Daphne. I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is my husband Percy . We are Luke's parents." I introduced clear that Percy is my husband and we have a child and that she has no chance at him.

"Percy Jackson? The hero of Olympus? Who defeated Kronos and saved the world from Gaea?" Daphne stopped in her tracks as she turned around. "Yes?" Percy said uncertainly as I reached for my dagger.

"Oh my gods! Let me introduce myself properly." She said as I pulled my dagger out in front of her. "Oh No! You don't need to kill me! I'm a demigod! Daughter of Hecate!" Daphne explained as I put my dagger away. "Oh! We thought you were a monster and know so much about us" Percy said. "It's alright" Daphne batted her eyelashes at Percy as I glared at her.

Percy as the Seaweed brain he is didn't get that the dumb girl was flirting with him.

"So how is Luke doing?" I asked as we sat in the chairs and Daphne sat behind her desk.

"Mrs. Jackson-" "Call me Annabeth. No need for formalities" I said casually trying to show her that I didn't care about her hitting on my husband as I know he'll NEVER leave me. "Okay _Annabeth_. Luke is wonderful! He knows all the math problems and is the smartest student here! He has a little problem with English as he's dyslexic but otherwise he's wonderful. He has a bit of habit to blow up water fountains but I think it's all because of the grandson of Poseidon thing" She said and Percy looked apologetically.

She told him its okay, but I think she's a little too okay just because _Percy_ is Luke's father. She continued rambling about each subject and how good Luke is.

"Well Percy. You sure did taught him well!" Daphne said winking at Percy. I narrowed my eyes at her but Percy didn't even notice. _Again_. "Actually all thanks go to Annabeth. She's the one who got Luke to learn so much" Percy said kissing my cheek. I blushed as Daphne fake smiled at us.

The rest of the meeting went like that – her complimenting Luke and flirting with Percy but Percy was a Seaweed Brain and was absolutely oblivious.

I think that Percy's obliviousness is only not annoying me but is also getting on her nerves.

When the meeting was over, we stood up and walked over to the classroom door. "It was wonderful having you in here. Well here's my card, Percy. Call me if you need _anything__" _Daphne said emphasizing 'anything' and winking at Percy. Percy kindly smiled and took the card. Why is he always a Seaweed Brain?

"Thank you Daphne. Bye" Percy said. "Yeah. Bye" I said just to be kind.

"Bye. See you later." Daphne said smiling at Percy and glaring at me. 

We got out of the school as I started getting mad and walked faster toward our car. "Wise Girl? Are you okay? You were unusually quiet at the conference" Percy said concern sealing his words.

"Yeah I'm fine and why should I talk to her when she was just talking to you." I said as I started opening the door of the passenger seat.

"What are you talking about? You're Luke's mother. Why wouldn't she talk to you?" Percy said and stopped me from sliding into the seat so we can talk.

"She didn't talk to me 'cause she was too busy flirting with you." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you were so unknown to the fact." "Annabeth. Are you . . . jealous?" Percy asked wide eyed.

If I think about it then yes I was kind of jealous maybe but I'll never admit that I was jealous just because that the snobby little brat was flirting with my husband. That's actually disgusting!

"Um-I actually-" I kept stammering and looked down. Percy came and lifted my face.

"Annabeth, you don't need to be jealous. You know that I only love you and will never leave you. Daphne is just one of the problems that try to come between us but nothing can separate us. We went on several quests, almost died more than once and returned from Tartarus and defeated Kronos and Gaea, all of this together! Nothing and I mean nothing can get us apart. You're my Wise Girl and I'm your Seaweed Brain. I love you and only you" Percy said finishing his little 'speech', which totally warmed my heart. Then he took out Daphne's card and tore it in pieces.

"Oh Percy! I love u, too. I'm sorry. I should have known that the girl can't take my Seaweed Brain from me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. He returned my kiss and wrapped his own arms around my waist.

We kissed for what? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? No idea, but we separated when my phone made a beep sound indicating that I have a message.

"It's from Thalia." I told Percy as I read it out loud

"Annie, it's an emergency! Not monster emergency but big emergency! Luke eavesdropped on Nico and I talking about the empusa attack. We handled the situation but I think you should tell him the whole truth. Come home soon.

Love, Thalia"

My eyes widened as I read the text. I looked at Percy but he looked calm. How can he be so calm when our son found out about the dangerous world of monsters and gods? I mean yeah, we were going to tell him about it but he was still untrained and now we have to take him to Camp Half-Blood.

"Wise Girl, stop worrying. It had to happen one day and maybe it was destined to be today. We'll take him to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow, Ok? And we should take the week off. It's been forever since we went to Camp." Percy said to me.

I sighed and said "I guess you're right."

He smiled and opened the door for me to climb in. Through the whole way Percy held my hand and kissed my cheek during the stop signs. I know that no matter what happens me and Percy will make it out together. He will always be my Seaweed Brain and I'll always be his Wise Girl.

**Aww! Don't you looove Percabeth?! Anyway Please Review.**


End file.
